Official Heavy
Official Heavy is a Police Officer RED Heavy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user OluapPlayer. Appearance Official Heavy's current appearance is of a RED Heavy wearing a Wiki Cap, the Security Shades, the Big Steel Jaw of Summer Fun and a License to Maim. He is known to make a characteristic "gum smile" (DS + MB face expressions) that he does almost all the time. Personality and Behaviour Officer Heavy is a heroic Freak who upholds the law and protects innocents from evil TF2 Freaks. While most Heavies are stereotyped as dim-witted, he is a highly focused and intelligent individual who never charges into the fray without a plan. He is righteous and unforgiving for those who threaten the stability of the TF2 Freak World, leading him to be one of the most respected inhabitants of Oluapland. Official Heavy is typically cool and composed, though enough provocation may send him into a rage, where he will beat down his foe into submission by any means necessary. Biography Official Heavy's history is a long but fascinating one. It began when he was a simple RED Heavy. All he had ever wanted was to be memorable, but everyone he met could not recognize him. On the day that he was forgotten for the last time, he lost his mind and was killed by a BLU Milkman Scout. However, he soon respawned with most of his mind back. He swore from then on to be unforgettable and, grabbing a Familiar Fez and two SMGs, renamed himself Familiar Heavy. Familiar Heavy was an idol to Heavies everywhere. He punished hat thieves, exorcised evil spirits, and singlehandedly annihilated entire armies. Unfortunately, his Familiar Fez eventually fell into legal trouble with the real Familiar Heavy and was fired. Familiar Heavy was deeply saddened, but a RED Scout offered him a Wiki Cap and some Security Shades, absolutely free of charge. As the now-nameless Heavy would not let the loss stop him from living his dream, as well as desiring to become legally acceptable, unlike his old hat, he became Official Heavy and set out to continue his occupation. He is currently an honorary international Freelance Police officer and a spy, and a loose cannon amongst all loose cannons. At one point of his career, Official Heavy confronted his arch-enemy Commander Private for the first time and destroyed his base at Gullywash. During that mission he also met Gentlemanly Demo and the BLU Soldier who would later become his friend, Jane Doe. Powers and Abilities Official Heavy is a powerful fighter in terms of both weapons and bare hands. His favorite weapons are a pair of standard SMGs, but he is capable of using other guns such as miniguns, shotguns, and rocket launchers as well. He is several times stronger than a regular Heavy and can withstand much more damage than one too. Official Heavy is capable of killing enemies by taunting with his fists, which is an attack he typically uses to finish off his opponents. He has also been seen headbutting foes, so that they are struck directly to the face by his Big Steel Jaw of Summer Fun. Official Heavy's most striking ability is being able to transform himself into a Dalokohs Bar, which allows him to levitate and move through tight spaces. Faults and Weaknesses Despite being a hulking brawler with a vast arsenal, Official Heavy has a couple of weaknesses. Unlike many other Freaks, he lacks any kind of special power except for his Dalokohs Transformation, which is not useful in combat. *While he is quite intelligent, Official Heavy is overconfident and underestimates his enemies often. A clever enemy can use this to outsmart and ambush him. *While he is substantially stronger and tougher than a normal Heavy, there is still a limit to how much damage Official Heavy can take. *In his Dalokohs Bar form Official Heavy can be killed by just simply being eaten. Freak Fights Trivia *Official Heavy's name is technically a grammar mistake by the creator; as evident by his police officer motif, he was meant to be named "Officer Heavy", but was accidentally named "Official" instead. The creator only realized the mistake days after the video announcing the name was uploaded and chose to just stick with it for practicality's sake, as he was unwilling to rename him a third time. *Official Heavy apparently knows how to speak Vaginese, as one of his catchphrases, "It was long trip!", is spoken backwards. His face also gains a distinct "vagified" distortion to it when he speaks at times. *The original version, Familiar Heavy, was changed to Official Heavy due to complaints of YouTube user TF2Coverop, who had an identical-looking Heavy as his TF2sona and was offended by Familiar Heavy's existence. *Official Heavy was originally meant to be one of the protagonists of Doppelganger's Rampage. However, this idea was scrapped in favor of using Magic Mann instead, because of the similarities between Soldine and Official Heavy's abilities and weaponry. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *''Some random Gmod video on Well'' (As a normal Heavy) *''Some random Gmod video on Harvest'' (Proper debut) *''Some random Gmod video on Target'' *''The Half Assed 3000 Subscribers Milestone Video'' *''Some random Gmod video on 5Gorge'' *''Official Heavy'' *''Official Heavy rescues an innocent female'' *''Official Heavy punches his way through Hydro'' *''Tales of Official and Doe'' By the community *''The Wrath of Weaselpie!'' **''The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 2'' **''The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 3'' **''The Wrath of Weaselpie! Part 4'' *''Meet the Official Heavy'' *''An unexpected guest in Oluapland'' *''Piss Cakehole VS Dragh Vundabar (Part 2) '' *''Endgame'' *''The Amazing Fauna of Hydro'' Category:Featured articles Category:Gunners Category:Heavies Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Near-normal Category:RED Team